HEROES?
by PG22
Summary: An alternate version of RWBY with Jaune Arc as main character, accompanied with some OCs. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** RWBY is owned and created by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Welcome to my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

' _I should have known better… I wasn't prepare_ _enough_ _… to think I would make such a mistake…  
Why did I forget my most precious equipment? Was it __**their**_ _fault?  
To think I forgot my headphone on this, three hours bullhead ride!_'

' _All I could do was check the window and my future/probably classmates, which is kinda boring. And that guy over there got the right mind_ _-_ _set_ _or should I say head-phone_ _. Although those two seem more enthusiastic than others..._ _hmm_ _knees?..! Maybe I should introduce myself or else they may think I am a creep,_ _well_ _they seem_ _pretty_ _friendly_ _.'_

 ** _Hello and welcome to Beaco_ _n, my name is Glynda Goodwitch…_**

' _That's one way of introducing yourself. I need_ _to_ _to_ _p that_ _._ '

"Hey there, my name is Nate, Nate Crimson, and it would be an honour to be your friend." ' _Nailed it._ '

"Right _…_ Well Ruby, you wanted to make friends and here is one appearing in front of you. Start with a simple introduction and everything will follow." Yellow said.

"You sure?"Eyes filled with uncertainty. "OK. *inhale* Hello, my name is Runy Brose and thank you...for...listening... umm, a little help Yang?"

"It's ok Ruby, you are just a little nervous, be more casual. Anyway, hey to you too, my name is Yang, Yang Xiao Long and this small puddle of cuteness is my younger sister, Ruby Rose."

' _Sister?_ '

"I am so proud of her, she got promoted two years" Yang said.

"Yaaaang, what did I say about not being the 'bee's knee'." Ruby said with indignation.

' _Knee._ '

"Sorry for ignoring you...and using you as practice for Ruby." Yang said apologetically.

"It's ok, I understand. I am kinda in the same boat as Ruby."

"Don't worry about it, I will help you make friend together with Ruby and teach you the secret to become popular. Anyway don't you have anything else to say Ruby...Ruby? What happened?"

"Euh...nothing, it's just that, he resemble uncle Crow a bit, don't you think?"

' _It's true, red eyes, black hair and poor fashion sense._ ' Yang mentally noted.

"Although not as cool as uncle Crow, with those clothes" Ruby added.

"Ruby!? Don't be rude to your five-minute friend." Yang reprimanded.

"Wha...ohh, sorry I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. It's just, we don't see too many people wearing a big grey coat, black cargo pants and a red scarf?...Kinda suspicious."

"Suspicious!? I just prefer my clothes on the comfort side." Nate said proudly.

" _Don't worry about it too much. We had to teach her be wary of the 'man with sweets' wearing suspicious clothes."_ Yang whispered to Nate while he nodded in understanding.

"Hey sis, check it out it's so beautiful, you can Signal from up here. I guess home isn't too far after all." Ruby said.

' _She is pretty beautiful alright…? Where did that come from? It's probably nothing._ ' Nate thought confusedly.

"Beacon is our home now." Yang added sagely.

"I take it you guys went to Signal Academy. Heard it's very good school." Nate took note.

"Yeah, it's a very nice place with nice person and weapon alike. By the way, you should meet Cres-!"

"It's nothing you should worry about."Yang added while covering Ruby's mouth. " _What are you trying to do? Scare him off with your weapon fetishes?"_ Yang added.

" _No, I'm trying to be honest."_ Ruby said dejectedly.

*sigh*" _You are not wrong_. _Just wait some time_ _before you unleash all_ _your expertise_ _on weaponry. OK?"_

Without any further notice a guy passes by, not looking too good. The only detail perceivable was his blond hair.

"Ooh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe." Ruby said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Gross, gross, grossgrossss." Yang start to panic. "That was a new shoe." She shouted, searching for the offender, eyes red with anger.

"Nooooooo, get away from me!" Ruby said while dashing toward the exit, knowing we already arrived.

"Guys, let take it like mat-" Nate stopped mid-sentence, sensing the stare Yang was sending him.

"Vomit-boy will get it if I find him." Yang announced.

"Already with the names, huh?" Nate added. "You know, maybe he has a medical condition or something."

"It was a new shoe! That doesn't excuse him. My first impression is totally ruined."

"Don't worry about it too much. You seem like someone who doesn't need physical appearance to make a great first impression... What?"

"It's just… nothing. You are right. I can totally swing it, like my exams. Maybe being friend with you isn't a bad idea after all." Yang added silently.

Walking outside the bullhead, there was a sense of wonder and awe in their eyes.

"The view from Vale got nothing on this." Yang commented.

"Yeah, it's something else up close." Nate added.

"Yea- *dramatic inhale* sis that kid got a collapsible staff and she got a fire sword and he got..."

"What happened to her?" Nate was taken aback.

"Don't worry, she get like that sometime." Yang responded. " _What are_ _doing? You are creeping him out."_

" _Don't you get it, those weapon are an extension of ourself. It's just, so much better than meeting new people."_

"That's not the right attitude to make new friends." Yang chastised.

"Why do I need friend when I have you? Also Nate, here, already proved that I can make friend if I want to." Ruby said with a pout.

"Nate doesn't count." Yang said with a hint of exasperation and started to walk off toward a group of people.

"Are they Yang's friends?" Nate asked.

"Probably. At least you won't lea-...hey, where are you going?" Ruby said, a bit overwhelm.

"On a reconnaissance mission." Nate answered. " _Beside,_ _I saw someone I rather not mingle with yet."_

"Wait, do we have dorms? What should we do first?" As Ruby was trying to figure out the next course of action, she tripped over a rock and crashed into someone.

"Can't you be more careful, you dolt. These are some very high quality and powerful dusts from the Schnee Dust Company. Do you want to create an explosion? Those dusts are very volatile, you know. What is a kid doing here anyway? Don't you have anything to add? You should really watch where you are going."

"I was about to apologise but you weren't letting me, so let me talk 'princess'. You just keep going on and on, without letting me add anything." Ruby was about to add more but refrained when a girl in black interjected.

"It's heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee heiress to the SDC, one of largest producer of energy propellant in the world."

"Finally, some recognition." Weiss said with mirth in her eyes.

"The same company infamous with it's questionable labour forces and business partners." The girl finished.

"What the… the nerve...hmph" And with that she just leave.

"I'll make it up to you." Ruby apologised. "Rough day isn't...it." " _Already gone huh, that mysterious girl. And now, I am alone."_ "Welcome to beacon indeed."

* * *

 **AN: Well, that was a mess. The start was sloppy and poorly written. And the rest was all over the place. So, why am I writing it in the first place?  
**

 **Well, this idea has been plaguing me for a long time, nearly 6 months. So here the gist of the story;**

 **I'll be re-writing the 3 volumes of RWBY, while introducing OCs. I know, people hate OCs, but don't worry the main focus will be on Jaune. But for now the OCs will be focused more just so you guys feel more connected, in a way. Since you guys are probably already familiar with the main casts. (warning the main casts may be OOC sometimes.)**

 **Also I already have most of the things figured out (or the main points figured out), just need to connect these points together.(aka the most difficult part).**

 **Feel free to criticize it. Because It's kinda apparent that I am not a writer nor pretending to be. But I do want to learn how to write, well right. So give me pointers, advices, correct my errors etc, and I will probably improve, at least I hope.**

 **So don't lose hope on this fanfic as well.**

 **Until then, stay safe.**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY is owned and created by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. I own only the ocs.

* * *

 _ **Moments prior in the bullhead…**_

Jaune Arc was having a pretty eventful day. Not only was he late for the bullhead ride, but in the rush forgot something unforgivable; his motion sickness medicines. He was in doubt, did he pack everything needed for Beacon Academy? Why did his mom not wake him up as he requested? Maybe then would he not be in such a mess. But none of this mattered any more, he finally achieved his long-thought dream. What everyone thought was but a pointless endeavor. He was finally able to show then what for. In hindsight, he should had done some research prior entering, but the shock-inducing respond from Beacon was too much to contain, making him quite 'restless'.

So far he was doing good. Thinking about the past to himself really helped him forget the whole 'motion sickness' business, that is until a 'Lady' thought it was a good idea to pop in the window, making his brain and later on his stomach realize where he was. _'What, was the ceiling too occupied or the floor busy? And why not the wall of the cockpit?'_ Regardless, he was too near to his destination to puke now. At least out of the bullhead, to set a new record of making a successful trip. Guess he should forego the 'new school new image/me' thing his mom told him, maybe making friend was still out of question.

Negative thoughts, bad idea. The brain can't process those in these situations. He needed to run to the nearest trash can, or else.

Going full throttle, he managed not to spill-

"Ooh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe."

Or maybe he had. Remember to apologize later, she seemed quite mad-

"That was a new shoe!"

Make that furious, chef... Thinking about food, really brain. After all these years...sigh. Finding the nearest trash can, he gracefully vomit his breakfast. Maybe puking right next to the bullhead isn't the brightest idea, but it was a 'do or die' situation. When he was done though, everyone was long gone, leaving him clueless of where to go after landing. He should had paid more attention to that lady, it would have been more taxing, but...

"Hey, are you ok?"

"No, I should had try harder!" Jaune continued his monologue.

"...you mean vomit harder?" The stranger asked perplexed with a disgusted face.

"Huh…? Oh, I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me, just nearly done with my little 'business'." Jaune rectified.

"You want some minty gums?" The stranger proposed with an open arm.

"I guess it will be of some help umm..."

"Ulrich Alabaster, you?"

"Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, roll of the tongue, ladies love it."

"...Yeah, how about we get going then, to the assembly hall." Ulrich suggested.

"But wait, why were you still near the bullhead, I thought everyone debarked and made a b-line to wherever we were supposed to go, were you stuck in the toilet or something like that?" Jaune asked.

"No, I usually wait until everyone is off before even getting up, because I find it awkward to stand next to strangers waiting for the front people to get down." Ulrich responded.

"Alright, but why did you help me?" Jaune asked, curious of the guy's act of kindness.

"Let just say I know how it is to have a 'condition'." Ulrich explained.

"You have mot-"

"Now be careful, these are very valuable dust. We don't want any accident to happen do we?" The question was followed by a collective nod.

"Jaune, are you ok? Do you need something, like some more gums?" Ulrich asked, a little concern with how Jaune was un-moving.

"I found an angel. I need to talk to her." Jaune blurted out

' _Wait_ _what?'_ "Where?...Her?..." ' _That's going to be rough to watch.'_ "Don't you fear getting rejected?" Was the first thing Ulrich asked, trying to halt Jaune in his quest.

"Me, rejected? Please, I know what I am doing. My dad taught me everything there is to claim a maiden's heart." Jaune said with a confident smile.

" _Um.. she is kinda berating a little girl._ _Is she really_ _the maiden_ _you want to claim?_ "

"I wonder what her name is."

"This is going in a very bad direction." Ulrich muttered while watching the situation unfold.

"I can tell she is a very elegant and mature person."

"Jaune..."

"I want to be called a dork too." While facing the open sky, likely an attempt to visualize it.

 **boom (Explosion sfx, whatever.)**

"Jaune, she is already gone." Ulrich stated without showing any emotion while grabbing his shoulder for attention, and saw both the 'white' and 'black' girls going their respective way leaving a small girl behind. _This is actually funny._ He later thought to himself.

"hmm? Well, let's meet that girl in the crater, maybe she knows her." Jaune said filled with optimism.

" _I seriously doubt it."_

Couple of moments before Nate was following Yang, in an attempt to figure out the reason she dumped her sister and why she was with those people she call 'friends'.

"Listen, I know what is good and bad for my little sister. So how about we stop it here." Yang provided.

"How is leaving her alone of any help?" Nate questioned.

"I don't need to justify myself to someone I just met." Yang rebuked.

"Really, then why the facade in front your supposed friends who aren't even paying attention to our conversation? Why the worrying glances you've been sending toward her direction?" Nate relentlessly asked.

With a sad smile she answered, "It's a necessary evil. Otherwise she won't grow up, especially with my nature of over-protecting and shying her away from dangers, beside Grimms that is. Beside what about you? Aren't you her friend?" she asked trying to shift the burden onto him.

Realizing his errors, he quickly explain, "I'm sorry, being a little brother myself, I perhaps failed to understand the logic behind the action of an older sibling. I just thought you were the kind of person who would casually abandon someone, even close one." He added jokingly.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Yang's features became unreadable and dark. "I will never become that type of person, never." She enunciated with her beautiful, yet dangerous red-eyes.

And with that she left in the general direction everyone else were heading. "I will save you guys a place." She said, knowing Nate would certainly head back with Ruby.

Back with the missing link, Ruby was seriously considering going back to Signal if that was how the four years were going to be. Not to mention, all the friends she had back there. Granted there were not many, and most of them would be best described as 'acquaintances' by a popular person, _aka Yang_. But you know what, that was the best choice, it's like uncle Qrow said, ' _it's not running away but tactical retreat_ '.

"Hey there, I'm Jaune."

Looking up she noticed a stranger, a helping stranger, offering her a hand. _Maybe_ _he was a_ _future friend._ She thought all giddy.

"Ruby..." She introduced herself, then realization hit her while she was standing up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up?" Ruby asked.

' _Well, we are off a good start.'_ Ulrich internally thought.

Coincidentally, Nate was approaching very fiercely.

Noticing the danger, Ruby quickly stepped in front of him with her arms up. "It's not what it look like." She quickly spoke. You know, having two guys 'surrounding' you, while you were in a crater, didn't paint the best of pictures.

"What about the crater then?" Nate interrupted, trying to get between Ruby and the 'offenders'.

"It's was because of a very mean girl. But I am ok now. So don't worry too much." Ruby explained.

"So what about them, does that mean you successfully made friends?" Nate asked a little surprised.

"Yep, his name is Jaune...and...um, yeah, that's the furthest I was until _you_ broke the momentum!" Ruby said while stomping her foot.

"How about a group introduction then." Jaune supplied.

"That means you get to go first, 'Jaune'." Nate stated in a teasing manner.

"Isn't it always lady first?" Jaune asked a little embarrassed being in the spot.

"No, please show us the way." Ruby denied, not wanting to create more awkward introduction in such a short span of time.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc short, sweet, roll off the tongue, ladies love it." Jaune said with all the bravado he could muste-

"Do they?" Ruby asked on instinct.

Just to have it all vanished into thin air. "They will, I mean, I hope they will. I mean my mom always said...never mind." Jaune quickly corrected himself.

"Hello, my name is Nate Crimson. A pleasure to meet you all." Nate said with practised professionalism.

"I'm Ruby Rose. We totally going to be best friends." Ruby said ecstatic.

"Ulrich Alabaster."

"Wait I know you, I saw you before, umm..." Nate started only to be interrupted by Ruby. "It's vomit-boy." She blurted out.

"I'll have you guys know that motion sickness is a much more common problem that people led on. Also how will you feel if I call you...crater-face?"

"I get it and I'm sorry. Beside that explosion was an accident." Ruby said with faux understanding.

"So Ulrich, nice headphone you got there. I was wondering if you could spot me-" Nate noticed Ulrich focusing in a particular direction, deciding the best course of action to gain his attention as well as to know why, was a firm hand on his shoulder. But before he got the chance to ask, a dangerous 'swing' sound was heard.

"So I got this thing." Everyone just stand there shocked, staring at the spectacle.

"Ruby, why did you take out your...scythe?" Nate asked a little scared.

"It just... I ran out of ideas to talk about, so I decided to converse with a subject I am more familiar and comfortable with. Beside, meeting weapons really tells me a lot more on the personality of a person than you know, meeting them in real."

"Wow, so that's your scythe?" Jaune asked, equally amazed and scared.

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper-rifle." Ruby said with pride.

' _Customizable. Why must everything mecha_ _-s_ _hift nowadays. What is wrong with the classic_ _s_ _?'_ Ulrich thought.

' _High-impact? How does she balance the r_ _ecoil_ _while firing with that petite body?'_ Nate thought.

' _Sniper-rifle?'_ "A wha-" Jaune started.

To which Ruby supplied, "It's also a gun."

"Ohh...well that's cool." _That doesn't explain anything._

"So what do you guys have?" Ruby asked curious.

"Well, I got this sword..and a sheath that turn into a shield..." Jaune stated while showing his weapon to all of them.

"And?" Ruby prompted Jaune for more.

"That's it." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Well I am kinda of a dork when it comes to weapon, so I may have gone a little overboard while designing it." _So please, don't compare your weapon to mine._

"Wait you made that?"Jaune asked filled with wonder.

"Of course, all students at Signal forged their own weapon. Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked kinda puzzled.

"It's a hand-me down. My great-great-grand-father used it to fight war."

"Sound more like a family heirloom to me. Well I like it, not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby stated.

"I thinks classics still have their place, even here at Beacon." Nate said reassuring Jaune.

"Ohh, so what is _your_ weapon?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Ummm guys, where are we?" Jaune suddenly asked, remembering the assembly hall they were supposed to assist, while checking his watch.

"I don't know, was just strolling alongside you guys." Ruby responded.

"Actually I may know where it is." Ulrich answered, "This way is where the last group of people went." while pointing in said direction.

"Well, I suggest running would be the best choice here." Nate stated after calculating how much time they had left till the start of the opening ceremony.

"Do we even have another option?" Jaune asked rhetorically.

"How about not going at all for another option?" Ulrich whispered to himself.

"I'm sure Yang saved us a seat. Follow me." Ruby said with big confidence. ' _When sis will see how many friends I made in such short amount of time, she will have to accept that I've_ _finally_ _become an adult.'_

When the group arrived at the assembly hall, they were glad to see that Yang really did save them seats or, safe areas more likely. Although the introduction was awkward, she did found in her heart to forgive Jaune, although she seemed to be bothered by something. Ruby noticing decided to pry for more detail on why but-

"It's nothing... anyway how did you meet them? I doubt you made the first move." Yang said shifting the attention on Ruby.

"Actually we met thanks to an explosion." Ruby simply explained.

"Yikes...Mental break-down already." Yang said fearing the worst.

"No...It's thanks to that crabby girl who wouldn't shut-up about her dusts and whatnot." Ruby said without realizing, said girl was near earshot, ready to enter the fray when…

Prof. Goodwitch entered the podium while calming, preparing and shushing the possible students for the upcoming speech. Taking his time, Prof. Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy, strolled through the podium checking, observing seemingly every students. Everybody remained silent, feeling the stare, the _aura,_ of such an experienced and powerful Hunter. After what felt like an eternity, he finally started…

"Everyone, welcome to Beacon Academy. You were all selected by qualifications and recommendations but I must say, I now see that something crucial is missing. You would be right to assume knowledge would free you from anything you lack or constrain but, your time at this school will teach you that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to absorb everything you can in those 4 years, in order to improve yourself in any area that need improvement. All you need is, the first step."

"Also I would like to remind you all that the Vytal festival will be occurring at Vale this year, as so students from other academies will be arriving next term to participate. Another reminder, as always only 1st and 2nd years are eligible. That being said, be prepared for tomorrow where all of you would go for the initiation test. You are free to use the rest of the day but not before some words from Prof. Goodwitch."

"Thank you." she whispered to Prof. Ozpin. "Well now. You are free to use the cafeteria and everyone will gather here in this hall for tonight. I expect the behavior worthy of future Huntsmen and Huntresses. You are all dismissed."

"Well sis, no pressure at all." Yang amused.

"Yeah right." she grunted.

"YOU! The nerve you got talking about me behind my back." Weiss said, startling Ruby and the others.

"Technically, you were behind her back." Nate added from the side.

"It doesn't matter, it's a… Nate? What a pleasant surprise. It's been so long since we last met." Weiss said with more courtesy.

"It's been three years." Nate responded while offering a quick bow.

"How do you guys know each other?" Yang asked curious.

"We met a few times during 'parties', and it is great to see you again. What have you been up to?" Weiss asked.

"Training, mainly."

Meanwhile, Yang was prompting Ruby to try and befriend Weiss, so that no bad blood stayed. She decided to go for it, despite her better judgement.

"So Weiss, my name is Ruby, wanna hang out?"

"Why don't you associate yourself with someone you own status like tall, blond and scraggly over here."

"I'm a natural blond you know." Jaune responded, without totally missing the sarcasm of the comment.

"No way, really! I am a natural blonde too." Yang joined in.

"Seems you both agree to stereotypes. Never mind, I am going to go check out my future potential partner." Weiss said while giving Nate a small bow and then left.

"So how about we get something to eat, before checking the school." Nate proposed trying to divert attentions from what just happened.

"Ok, but before that, what's wrong with you guys' clothes?" Yang asked, only now noticing their fashion sense. And the fact that they were wearing minimal equipments suitable for future Huntsmen.

"It's comfy, as I said before." Nate answered.

"Circumstances." Ulrich responded.

"That's the only set I've got." Jaune finished.

After that, the group of friends went for a bite. And then spent some time strolling around until the moon showed up. All five of them headed back to the hall and separated to change clothes and brush their teeth. After they met again, Yang wasn't amused.

"What's with the clothes this time?"

"It's comfy." Jaune answered in his nice blue onesie.

"Circumstances." Nate responded, knowing that his mom must have have changed his night clothes from coordinated pajamas to simple black short and white sleeve shirt.

"That's the only set I've got." Ulrich finished, wearing grey sleeping pants and baggy sleeve shirt.

Afterwards they all said their goodnight and went to the respective side, searching for a nice cozy area. While the girls found a random place where they could be together, the boys tried to find a place near a wall, anywhere but not the middle.

"Well, you really were able to make nice friends, and guy friends at that. That may actually be a first." Yang said feeling genuinely happy for her cute sister. But Ruby was focused more on someone she thought she recognized at the back. Those black bow couldn't belonged to none other than..."that girl" Ruby accidentally said out loud.

"Huh, someone you know?" Yang asked curious.

"Not really, she was there at the 'accident', but left before I could say anything."

"Well, since your friend-list is going through the roof, might as well continue this winning streak." Yang proposed while forcefully pulling Ruby to the mysterious girl despite all her denials.

"Hellooo, I believe you two may know each other?" Yang asked the stranger.

"Aren't you the girl that exploded?"

 _I_ _now know_ _how_ _Jaune felt._ "Yes...my name is Ruby, but you can call me cra-, never mind." _Damn it Jaune._

'What are you doing?' Yang whispered to Ruby.

'Idon'tknowhelpme' She responded back.

"So what's your name?"

"Blake."

"I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister. I love your bow." _Awkward._

"Thanks."

"It goes well with your pajamas." _Even m_ _ore awkward._

"Right."

' _You are no better than me'_ Ruby thought before asking,"what's the name of your book, what's it about?"

"It's about a man with two soul, each fighting for control." Blake answered slightly surprised.

"I love books, sis used to read me when I was a kid. Story about heroes. They are one of the reasons why I want to become a huntress."

"Why? Hoping for a happy ever after ending." Blake asked, incredulous of the answer.

"Well I am hoping we all will. I wanted to be just like those heroes, defending justice and protecting people."

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately the world doesn't work that way." Blake said with traces of regrets in her voice.

"Well, that's why we are here, to make it possible."

"Ohh I am so proud of my baby sister." Yang cooed.

"Stop it. No." Ruby said with excess defending, leading to a quarrels among siblings.

"Ruby, Yang it's a pleasure to m-"

"What is happening around here! Didn't you guys noti- You guys again!"

"OK, how about we calm down." Ruby proposed.

As the bickering continued on one side, the other side was having a different kind of conversation themselves.

"So, you guys went to parties together, was it fun?" Jaune asked.

"Formal parties aren't meant to be enjoyed, especially as you grow up." Nate answered.

"You should introduce me to her."

"Isn't that a good idea, I mean the first meeting went by so well. Jaune, you need to stop with her. Her personality really left a lot to be desired." Ulrich said.

"Don't you dare judged her without knowing what she been through." Nate replied a little irritated.

"Yeah, it's not good to judge. Judging is bad. That's why I want to know her better. Nate, please lend me a hand."

"No,-"

"Why? Is it because you guys dated before?"

"No, it will just feel like cheating. You need to do it by yourself."

"Didn't your dad already taught you how to 'capture a maiden's heart' anyway." Ulrich added.

"What?" _Mine never taught me that._ "Well then, do you still need my 'help'?" He added teasingly. "Anyway I am off to sleep. I am used to wake up early. Goodnight guys." He said already half-asleep.

"It is quite late. Goodnight everyone." Ulrich said facing the other direction, leaving Jaune alone.

'It seems everyone asleep. And the girls managed to deal with each other, good. It still feel unreal being here. Was it the right choice?' Looking outside the window was the half moon, bright as always. "Only time will tell." Jaune whispered, smiling a little as he drifted into sleep.

The next day came out a lot sooner than expected, and nearly everyone overslept due to the new sleeping environment. Fortunately for Jaune and Ulrich, Nate was already up by sunrise, doing some light training preparing himself for the initiation. While training, he noticed others with their own workout routines. He especially noticed a red-haired girl, going on a more intense workout. ' _Wow, just seeing her trained is making me more tired. I guess that's a huntress in training for you. Beacon academy seems to be a good choice after all.'_ Nate thought. So he decided to put an end to his training and went to the bathroom to get rid of all the sweats and odor.

Afterwards he went to check on the boys and affirm his assumptions that they were indeed still sleeping.

"Wake up, its 9 already, initiation starts at 10." No response. "You guys will miss _**all**_ the breakfast." Lo and behold, that elicited some reaction out of them.

Seeing them struggling for the sake of breakfast was kinda funny, and, Yang and Ruby joined in. They weren't even able to walk right. Maybe their leg felt asleep or something; bad sleeping position.

Finally they arrived at the cafeteria and the first thing they saw are all their future classmates. There were a lot of them, and they all had their own little circle of friend. But right now, none of that were of concern as the variety of food laid right next the counter. And just like that they managed to find a table for them and ate silently.

' _This isn't right, why are we all silent? I should think of a conversation starter.'_

 _What was the common theme of our conversations yesterday...Huh? What did we talk about yesterday? Whatever, let's try the first thing that comes to mind.'_ Yang thought. "What is your favorite food?" She asked abruptly to no one in particular.

"Cookies!" Ruby answered earnestly.

"I already knew that. And beside-"

"Mine is waffles." Jaune said.

"I did not mean-" Yang started.

"Chocolate milkshakes." Ulrich added.

"Then mine is ice-cream, no particular flavor." Nate said.

"Guys, I meant food like main course not-"

"Pancakes!"

"That's it. Who is interrupting me now?" Yang said a little mad, her eyes threatening to turn red.

"Sorry, Nora can be like that sometimes."

Near their table were a calm stoic guy and an obviously excited girl who ate way too much sugar and also just high-jacked their conversation.

"My name is Lie Ren, and this here in Nora Valkirie. She has a thing for pancakes." The now known as Lie said plainly.

"Like her favorite food?" Ruby asked dubious.

"Yeah something like that. Anyway, we'll be going to the locker room and suggest you guys do the same since it's quite late." Lie advised.

"Aww, but I wanted to talk about that time we-muflfe tffis..." Was all she was able to say before Lie pulled her away toward the locker room.

Checking his watch, Jaune noticed it was already 9:45. Finishing their meals, they hurried to the locker room and started to equip themselves.

However, a little news came to their ears about teams being made up of four people, and everyone had put their own plan set in action.

"Ruby, I was thinking it would be better if you join a team I am not in." Yang said.

"But why, don't you want to be in the same team as me?" Ruby asked shocked.

"It would be for the best. That way you will learn how to really interact with other people without my help. Ruby, we are at Beacon academy. I think it's time you show the result of drinking milk for all those previous years." Yang explained.

"I don't know, I feel like I am not-"

"-ready yet." Jaune finished.

"All you have to do is start a conversation with her, you know melt her with time. Just say whatever you feel more comfortable." Nate advised.

"That advise feels like it comes from a bad sitcom." Jaune commented. 'Why don't you help me find my locker instead of giving flirting advises.' He thought.

Nonetheless, Jaune marched on toward the 'objective'.

"So Pyrrha, have you given any thoughts on which team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked.

"Not really, I planned on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied.

"How about we team up then?" Weiss said.

"Well that sound grand." Pyrrha said.

"Great!" Weiss exclaimed.

"You know what else is 'great'" Jaune asked while pointing to himself, "me, Jaune Arc."

"You again!"

"How about being on my team." Jaune said while eyeing Weiss.

"Actually teams comprises of four members each." Pyrrha added.

"Yeah, and there is only one spot left. Would you like to try in?" Jaune said, completely ignoring Pyrrha.

"Do you have any idea who you are speaking to right now?" While Weiss referred to Pyrrha.

"Nu-uh."

"This here is Pyrrha Nikos, she graduated top of her class at Sanctum and won the Mistral regional tournaments four times in a row." Weiss said with respect.

"That sound awesome."

"You don't get it, do you?" Weiss said seriously doubting Jaune intellectual capabilities.

"Aw come on, who cares about all that. Even Nate accepted to be in my team. How about it, if you want to be on my team, I can bend some rules for you." Jaune said suggestively to Weiss while being really close.

"Wow, too close. Pyrrha, a little help please." Weiss implored, while trying to push her 'assailant'.

" _Ahhhh."_ Out of the sudden, a pro-pulsed javelin caught Jaune's cloth, sticking him to his locker, ironically.

"Sorry." Pyrrha said to Jaune with Weiss was right behind her. She retrieved her weapon efficiently, making Jaune land on his butt.

"Well, that was quite a scene." Nate said a bit sadden. _Wished I recorded it._

"Ohh, is lady-killer having some problems with the ladies, ehh?" Yang asked rhetorically, not hiding her amusement at all. Whilst Nate picked him up.

"I don't get it, my dad said that girls likes guys who have confidence."

"Overconfidence may be a turn-off sometimes, well most of the times if you asked me." Yang anwsered.

 **Attention first year students, the initiation will commence shortly. Please gather near the cliff.**

At the cliff, all first year were placed on plates based on the time they arrived. The gang arrived late because Jaune got his equipment late from his supposed missing locker.

Affirming all students came, Prof. Ozpin started, "For all these years, you have trained yourself to prepare for all possible situations in the line of duty. Today is the day you test those abilities, here in the Emerald forest. Teachers won't intervene when you meet opposition, so be prepared."

"As far as teams go, you don't have to worry yourself anymore, since the first person you make eye-contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

' _Whaaaaaa!?'_ Ruby was completely lost in her thought process.

' _Eye-contact, huh. Well that changes things.'_ Ulrich thought.

"After you partnered up go toward the northern part of the forest, where you will find relics in a temple. Pick one per partner. Afterwards, with the relics, you will return back to the cliff, and get your grade. Also, you are free to use your abilities. Any questions?"

"Yes." Jaune said meekly.

"Good. Now, get into position." Prof. Ozpin finished, prompting almost everyone, minus Ruby and Jaune, to get into position.

"Umm sir… about my question, you said after landing. Exactly how are we going to get in the forest? Are we getting on a bullhead?" Jaune asked, fearful of the idea, to Prof. Ozpin.

Instead of replying Prof. Ozpin was seriously enjoying his drink, while letting the sound of other students being catapulted giving the answer. But, unfortunately, Jaune was being too oblivious and missed all the obvious clues.

"No, you will be falling." Prof. Ozpin finally let out.

' _Like off from the sky? I think I missed something here.'_ "Did we get a parachute or something?" Jaune asked again.

"No, you will be using your own landing strategy." Prof. Ozpin replied.

Nate wanted to give some explanations to Jaune but didn't since it would give a bad impression about Jaune. Ruby was having a lot happening in her mind about the possibilities and consequences, nearly resulting in a mental shut-down. And Ulrich just wasn't paying attention.

In the meantime, most students was already flying, leaving only Jaune and the others. Jaune was trying hard, really hard, to know what a 'landing strategy' was, but decided to ask again anyway.

"What is a-" was all Jaune could say before being catapulted himself. Prof. Ozpin just sipped his drink, while watching all the students dropping down to the Emerald forest.

* * *

' _Flying feel awesome_. _Too bad_ _I am_ _only_ _falling_ _at a decreased altitude_.' Was all Jaune could think before panic took control of his brain. Puke threatened his stomach. Death seemed inevitable. That is, if the death god looked like a red spear, then he was a goner. But the spear managed to get a hold on his hoodie, pinning him to a tree.

' _That feel familiar.'_ Jaune thought before realizing its from that Pyrrha chick. "Thank you." He said, heart filled with gratitude, to his savior. "Sorry." Pyrrha replied back.

' _Glad to see he managed to stay alive.'_ Nate mused, ' _Now, I should probably land, but I don't want anyone to see my semblance. I'll have to time it perfectly, or it would hurt more than a lot.'_ Focusing, he used his semblance in the nick of time to land safely on a big branch. Afterwards, he checked if anyone nearby saw, but was glad no one did. Then proceeded north to get his relics, and partner.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was considering his option, between getting hurt by ground or trees. However he noticed he could see everyone ahead, and that he was falling faster than the others. Probably because he put his weight slightly forward on those launching pads. Therefore, he decided to use the momentum, together with his semblance, to literally roll his way to a stop. Curling himself like a ball and rolling, he braced for impact and hoped for the best. The initial impact was rough, and he went on a few meters before arriving at a halt. Luckily there wasn't any trees in his way and the injuries he did receive were trivial, thanks to his aura and semblance. After a quick overview of all options available, he decided the best one is to watch things unravel from afar, before making any reckless moves. The top of the tree seemed to do a good job at hiding him and gave him enough sight to gauge the situations if he ever have to fight.

In the meantime, Nate was going north toward the mountain to get more grasp on the Emerald forest and to locate the temple. On his road he met some young Beowolves, but they hardly made any resistances. Upon arriving the foot of the mountain, Nate noticed some drawings of a Death-stalker near some cave. But discredited it as some kids' drawings and went on his way to the top of the mountain.

After a long walk the only thing Nate could think, was how beautiful the Emerald was, well not counting the grimms. Up there everything looked small and, actually wasn't of any help to get any kind of bearings of the temple or his friends. Making him actually kinda regretting coming up in the first place. In his anger and self-loathing, he decided to take a small nap, not before setting up an alarm.

Simultaneously, Ulrich too was feeling bored. He noticed everyone already paired up and making their way toward the temple and was kinda regretting not being able to partnered up with Jaune. He actually thought of Jaune as someone he could trust his back...with...?

" _ **Nooooooooooo…**_ _ **somebody help…quick…**_ _pl-"_

' _That was near.'_ Ulrich thought. ' _Surely somebody will help them, right? What do I do?_

 _Do I fake ignorance? I still got my headphone on. And I know they are recording or watching us right now. I can use it as an excuse if they ever ask me. But do I let those people be? I don't want to relive-'_

Ulrich, with his head hung low, marched north toward the groups of people he recognized while keeping a safe distance in between. Heart still heavy, he continued on watching them while they go. While they introduced each other. Fighting alongside each other. _'A Death-stalker and an alpha Nevermore, just the eight of them. There is no way.'_ But still, he refused to go on to help. Too ashamed. Scared of what could happened. Scared of _what_ happened before. But then he witnessed. Them working together and actually defeating those two monsters. On their own! It was incredible! ' _Maybe with them I could...no. I shouldn't.'_

Ulrich watched them getting on top of the cliff and waited some more. Then went to the temple, picked up the black Knight and went after them.

It was only because the light of the sunset was perturbing him that Nate wake up. Then realization hit, he was late or last. The alarm he set was actually the stopwatch. ' _So people make dumb mistake while being angry and in a haste, hold true.'_ He remarked. So he took the fastest way toward the foot of the mountain and located the temple as fast as he could. Afterwards he grabbed one chess piece and hurried toward the cliff. Up top Prof. Goodwitch was waiting impatiently for Nate, alone.

"Where are everybody else?" Nate asked.

"They are already in the assembly hall. We should hurry if you don't want to miss the official team naming ceremony." Prof. Goodwitch replied.

"Ohh, I can help with that." Without further notice Nate activated his semblance.

"It is illegal to use semblances within the premises of the school, without permission that is." Prof. Goodwitch pointed out. "But I'll make an exception just this once. Don't do it again." She said looking a bit tired. Guess looking after all these kids with superpowers and hormonal imbalances really took their tolls on her.

When they arrived, Team RWBY had officially been formed. Before they part ways, Prof. Goodwitch cast a look of gratitude before joining Prof. Ozpin. Then, after all the commotion had settled down, Prof. Opzin asked for Nate Crimson and Ulrich Alabaster in his office. Then he left, leaving most student perplexed as to why.

Jaune and Ruby were the first to meet the two, noticing that they were not in any teams. But they left before they could discussed it, not wanting to keep Prof. Ozpin waiting.

Whilst they were going, neither of the two start a conversation. Even in the elevator, which was very awkward. But thanks to that, they caught a glimpse of a strange conversation.

"Don't worry Ozpin, it wasn't that bad-"

"It's Prof. Ozpin to you, young man." Prof. Goodwitch said.

"Not now he isn't. Right now he is just my employer."

"As long as you are in this establishment, you will refer to him as your profess-"

"It's ok, Glynda. Beside we should get back to the topic at hand. **You can come in**." Prof. Ozpin said a little rough.

Flinching a little at the tone, both of them entered in a supposedly formal manner, knowing they have messed up. But they couldn't stop staring at the person who could talk to Prof. Ozpin and _Prof. Go_ _o_ _dwitch_ like that.

"Let me introduce you to Franciss, he is a fourth year student here at Beacon. He also took the job of looking after you, first years, during the initiation."

"Hey. You guys better check me well, because we probably won't meet again. That being said, I gonna go meet with my teammates. We have sort of a party later. Peace." And with that, the fellow named Franciss left.

"I am sure you know why you were summoned here. But let me clarify it anyway. With what occurred during initiation, the two of you were left without a partner, and to make matter worst, both of you picked the same relic. Therefore, the two of you will stay as partner and nothing more. Because of that, assignments will be more challenging, and you will be excuse from team exercises. This will also make tests and exams more difficult. Now that you guys understand those points, we can move on. Ulrich Alabaster can you explain what was the meaning of your actions when your comrades were in danger?" Prof. Goodwitch said with a neutral face but with a menacing undertone.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I was wearing headphones so I might not have heard or saw." Ulrich was saying with a blank face.

"While wearing headphones in a perilous environment is wrong in itself, that doesn't mean we didn't remarked your behavior during the incident." Prof. Goodwitch added.

"Excuse me, but I don't really know what you guys are arguing about?" Nate asked, face filled with confusion.

"During the initiation, two girls were attacked by three Ursa Major. Although at first it seemed they were handling the situation, things turned sour really quick. Thanks to Franciss and his team however, they managed to get out of the situation with few injuries. But the fear they felt had already scarred them, making them want to drop out of Beacon academy. Thus the predicament both of you are in." Prof. Ozpin stated.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm to them. But I thought, I would had bring less to no contribution in this event. That's why I decided to go the other way." Ulrich said while bowing to the ground.

"It's ok."

"But Oz-."

"I said it's ok. Beside that doesn't mean they will get no retribution." Prof. Ozpin said to Prof. Goodwitch. "Starting tomorrow, both of you will be given toilet duties for the duration of two weeks." He told the boys.

' _Me too.'_ Nate sadden at the prospect. "Can I ask a question?" He then asked.

"Ask." Prof. Goodwitch answered.

"Why are teams made up of four members anyway? I mean it is that way for all academies, correct? But on what reasoning was it established that way?" Nate asked, and Ulrich had a scrunched face probably thinking of a good enough reasoning.

"It's because, it is believed that long ago the first group of huntsmen that successfully managed to push back the armies of Grimms back to its' territory was made of four individuals. Then after them the team ELMT, who earned humanity first real victory against the Grimms, was also made up of four. But that's only one of the many reasons we actually put up teams of four instead of individuals or any other numbers." Prof. Goodwitch explained.

"What was the name of the first team?" Ulrich asked this time.

"We don't know yet. Most historical documents we found had no mention of the team's name. Although it was made clear that there were indeed two different teams responsible for how we are able to live our lives we know today." She concluded.

"Thank you for your explanation." Both students said. ' _But now what?'_ Both thought. _"_ Can we leave now?"

"Yes, you may." Prof. Ozpin responded.

While they were in the elevator, Prof. Ozpin told Ulrich, "I hope you find the place you belong."

 _Wait what?_ Was the only thought he had before the elevator does it's job.

"Are you really sure about letting Mr. Alabaster off with only a simple punishment?" Prof. Goodwitch asked, "Plus, we don't even have a clear view of their overall abilities and strengths, making the initiation pointless."

"True, but there is a very simple way of finding that out, isn't there Glynda?" Prof. Ozpin asked rhetorically.

Back in the elevator, both Ulrich and Nate had a lot of questions. Most of Nates' were for Ulrich, while Ulrichs' were for the headmaster. Figuring that they were now officially partner, Nate thought that it would be good idea to ask Ulrich questions to bring them closer.

"What do you think Prof. Ozpin meant when he told that last line? He was obviously referring to you, right?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't concern yourself with it any more. We still have other important matters to discuss. First off, who is going to representing us? Should it be one of us or do we ask another team's leader? Because I don't want to be the representative. Second off is our fighting styles and strategies. We need to understand each other's way of fighting or else we might get in each other's way. Third and last is about the punishment. If you don't want to do it, I don't mind doing it alone." Ulrich said as if he'd been thinking about it for a long time.

' _Why don't you want to be our representative, you seem to be very responsible and know your own limit.'_ Nate thought. "I don't mind doing cleaning with you. We could use that time to discuss about ourselves and be on better terms. Also I would like for someone we know to be our representative but that would be too demanding so, I will do it." Nate finished.

"That remind me, Jaune and Ruby became team leader of their respective team." Ulrich said. "We should probably go grab our bags at the clerk's office and head to our room." He then added leaving Nate to ponder on that last thought.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" Nate asked to no one in particular afterward.

When they arrived at the clerk's office, they found out that their bags had already been taken by team RWBY and JNPR. So instead they asked about their room and for the key, but received a scroll in exchange. The scroll supposedly give you access to your room and other room often used as classes and the cafeteria. Plus it give you access to other student's room if given the 'password' and the gym. The scroll also does frequent check-ups of the owner's body and can give their aura's level. Quite convenient.

With these new information, they both went to their room first and upon seeing no one went to team RWBY's room which weren't that far. There, they were met with both team RWBY, JNPR and their questions.

"So what took you guys so long?" Yang asked.

"Well to be fair, Beacon academy is pretty big. But you guys don't need to worry. It was just a simple overview of how our 'circumstance' will affect us, being an incomplete team and all." Nate explained while retrieving their belongings.

"Then how about a party, to celebrate our official admission and my baby sister being a leader." Yang suggested.

"I think rest will be the most celebrating I will do." Lie said ever so quietly.

"Ren is right, we should rest since school start right tomorrow." Pyrrha added.

"Yeah, I don't think I have enough strength to continue doing anything right now." Jaune then said.

"So it's a goodnight, then." Ruby supplied.

With that, they each went to their respective rooms, each chose a bed and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The initiation.**

 **AN: So I decided not to name the chapters because I think I may not come with one for each chapter I get out. By the way the first chapter was Welcome to Beacon.**

 **Talking about chap:1, it was horrible. I cringe each time I read it. But I don't intent to re-edit or anything like that. Because I am going to use it as a reminder of how bad I can write. To be fair, it did take me only a couple of hours, opposite of this one which took way too long.**

 **Also I will probably get a chapter out each one or two months because I am kind of busy and will probably be more in the near future.**

 **Also, don't think I will write 7k chapter each time. But this time, it was kind of an apology for chapter 1.**

 **I would also like to thanks everyone that read my fanfic. Given the summary and how short chapter 1 was, it takes a no brainer to see how badly this fanfic can go.**

 **Still, I would like to know how you guys view this chapter. I also accept criticism. PS: just did a spelling check, if you see any other grammar errs, you know what to do.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Stay healthy.**


	3. Chapter 3

All right reserve to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I own neither the RWBY series nor the characters, just the ocs and probably some ideas.

* * *

Sleep. One would argue is one of the most important and fun thing to do. It help keep the body in a good and healthy state. That being said, why is someone being so disrespectful right now?

"Come on. This can't become a daily task for me to do." Someone said from a very far away place. "Ulrich, school starts _today_ in less than an hour. You really need to get yourself together." Nate stated with frustration while opening the curtains.

"Just five minutes." Ulrich grumbled.

"What do you think you can accomplish in 'just' five minutes?" Nate asked pinching his nose to prevent the upcoming headache from disrupting his tea time.

"Finishing my dream in a very satisfyingly way. It will really make my day better." Ulrich replied tiredly while finding a more comfortable position, preferably opposite of the windows or the light.

"You know, I wouldn't think you were that stubborn about sleep, considering everything that transpired yesterday." Nate said checking and preparing his uniforms and school materials.

"And now you ruined the moment. I hope you are happy. I won't be able to regain my unawareness and finish that dream I am already forgetting. Guess I will have to try and continue it during a boring lecture or something." Ulrich said yawning, while getting up and searching for the school uniforms.

"I'm sorry. Please don't sleep during classes. The last thing we need is more attention from teachers and the like." Nate apologized. *sigh* "I hope the others are doing better." Nate finished.

Meanwhile in team JNPR's room;

"Is Nora always like that in the morning?" Jaune asked desperately to his fellow male friend while restraining the former.

"Not usually, no. It's because you gave her coffee." Lie said while keeping Nora's weapon of mass destruction out of her reach.

"Well I didn't know I wasn't supposed to give her something as simple as coffee." Jaune said defending himself and trying to find an idea to 'defeat/control' her.

"If Pyrrha was here… where is she anyway?" Lie asked, for restraining Nora was not a job for merely two persons.

"Dunno, said something about morning routines or whatn-" Jaune said while drinking all the coffee as a last attempt. Well trying was really as far he was able to go since Nora was being very uncooperative to the idea. "Come on, really!?" Exclaimed Jaune.

Then there was team RWBY, where things were different but then again not really.

"..."

Everyone were still sleeping. Moving on.

"I'm sure they are doing okay. Anyway I am telling you beforehand, you can go on ahead if you ever think time is running low, since I do take a lot of time preparing myself and my 'businesses'." Ulrich said going, together with him his 'gears', in the washing room, while Nate made an uncomfortable face to no one.

"You aren't implying you will arrive late at our first class, despite the fact that we really should be keeping a low profile." Nate emphasizes putting his book down.

"Why are so… are you reading the book we will use in today's class?" Ulrich asked stopping midway to the room, remembering all the stuff Nate did while he was still getting ready.

"Yes."

"Anyway first, I wasn't going to go to class late, at least not intentionally, I just enjoy arriving in the nick of time. I mean arriving too early simply mean you will be left with nothing to do until the teacher arrive. And it seemed you are an upright student and like to arrive early, for some reason, at classes to leave a good impression or something. Why are you so diligent anyway? I mean, does leaving good impressions really worth it?" Ulrich asked while Nate sat down his own bed looking outside.

"Let just say I was raised that way. Beside I won't leave you even if it mean we will get more punishments, we are partners after all. Beside, what are your other points you wanted to bring onto the table?" Nate said liking the vibe of the conversation.

"Huh? What other points are you talking about?" Ulrich asked confused.

"Well you did start with 'first' implying there would be more. So, just hit me." Nate answered.

"True...guess I forgot or something. But it is really okay if you want to go earlier. I mean, it is a good habit to have after all." Ulrich stated entering the room.

"Actually, I won't be able to leave even if I wanted to because I don't know...how to...open...the door." Nate said while really admiring the detailed floor.

Ulrich stood still between the door, thinking on everything he just heard. "This can't be right, even if the scroll we received is a new model, surely you used one at your past school?" He muttered.

"Nope." Nate copied Ruby.

"This is no laughing matter. You technically can't do anything if you don't know how to use one." Ulrich paused to check the time. "Alright, if I hurry I should be left with enough time to teach you the basic know-how." Immediately closing the door and rushing through his 'businesses'.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Ulrich responded in between breath.

In the next room, everyone were tired and was thinking of which god's wrath did they suffer from just then.

"How do you manage her all the time? She is insane in…every possible way." Jaune asked.

"Time is best teacher. Though I will admit, you did pretty good yourself, considering it's your first time." Lie stated while trying to get up to no avail.

"Hah hah, was that a compliment. Though, I did technically grow up with seven sisters, so I guess it kinda helped." Jaune said while moving his hand and foot, but again to no avail.

"Seven..."

"Are you trying to do a comparison between my sisters and Nora. Don't, it isn't worth it." Jaune said finally getting his foot free.

"You know, any other guy and I would have been mad with our current 'position', but for some reason I trust you."

"Is it because you found out I had seven sisters? But yeah, this situation can give the wrong impression." Jaune said while checking how he, Lie and Nora were in very compromising position. Basically, Nora was on top both of them and was holding his and Lie's hand near her chest but more so of Lie's foot near her thigh.

"How can she fall asleep in this position anyway?" Jaune genuinely asked.

"She like to hug or get hugged during her sleep." The simple answer.

"That's raising even more questions than answering it!" Jaune complained with his hands metaphorically in the air.

"Do not concern yourself with such petty questions, we must find a way to get out of this situation before either we miss the first class or if someone 'unwelcome' were to come her-" Lie was cut short from the door opening. Both of them got really tense until the reveal happened.

"What are you guys doing, I was waiting in the cafeteria… what happened?" Pyrrha asked eyeing the situation 'closely'.

"Pyrrha, we were waiting for you, we need your help. Nora is way stronger than you think, she been holding us for a while now and her grip is still strong, even in her sleep..." Jaune continued.

"I get it already Jaune." Pyrrha exclaimed jokingly while going toward Lie to ask for a successful method to get out of this 'outrageous' situation.

In team RWBY things started to get hectic with them finally getting up.

"I propose we should start the day with a team building exercise." Ruby announced after waking Weiss up.

"Wait, you wake me up for something like that?" Weiss exclaimed.

"What do you guys think it should be?" Ruby said totally ignoring Weiss.

"How about unloading our stuffs, we didn't really got an occasion to yesterday." Yang suggested.

"Excellent idea sis. So let's put this plan into action, shall we?" Ruby asked after Yang and Blake joined her.

Time elapsed until they all changed into proper school attire and finally agreed to the way the room should looked. However a lot of their stuffs were 'forsaken' in an attempt to make the most of their confine area. They were all demoralize until Yang proposed to simply keep them in Nate and Ulrich's room.

"And that's our official base for team RWBY." Ruby said proudly.

"This look less stellar than I wished for but it will suffice." Weiss said contemplating the room, her first shared room.

All was fine until some commotion broke team RWBY from their trance. And a certain word caught the heiress's attention. She quickly opened the door to find team JNPR seemingly running 'for their lives', and with them Nate and Ulrich were right behind them.

"What is happening? Why are they running so early this morning?" Ruby questioned. 'Was it a different, better training exercise?' She wondered.

"We are late." Weiss answered angrily taking her schools tools, scroll and was soon after them.

"Guess we should run as well." Blake said mater of fact.

"Well, here is our second team building exercise; not being late to class." Ruby said as she dashed forward, leaving Yang and Blake behind unaware.

"Come on sis, not everyone can speed." As they too ran. They immediately caught up though, since the dorm were mere distance from the school premise and everyone came to a jogging pace. Unbeknownst to them, Prof. Ozpin and Prof. Goodwitch were observing them from afar. Prof. Ozpin with his signature cup and Prof. Goodwitch with her riding crop and tablet.

The first subject was grimm studies with Prof. Peter Port. And expectedly, they all arrive just in the nick of time, or more like together with said professor. But thankfully, he didn't mind too much and let it pass this time. They all sat in the front, some begrudgingly, together with their teams. Thus, the class started.

"Monsters, demons, prowls of the night, yes the creatures of grimm had many names but I merely refer to them as prey, hahah."

No reaction.

"Anyway..." Prof. Port continued.

"What this class's objective supposed to be?" Ulrich inquired.

"Well studying the grimms for weaknesses and other relating stuffs." Nate replied.

"I don't think he is doing that well of a job if literally no one is listening. Beside I already know most of the things he is teaching us right now." Ulrich said a little irritated.

"You are simply not listening the right way. What would you like to do instead anyway? Sleeping?" Nate rebuked.

"Everything not including wasting time listening to gibberish."

"Ehm ehm...Please focus during class." Prof. Port said toward team RWBY. Thank god they were the one sitting right in his line of sight.

"Okay, you seem to be defending that guy,-

"Prof. Port."

"-explain to me what he want to convey here." Ulrich finished.

"In summary he is detailing to us his first encounter with a Boarbatusk and the necessary steps he took to defeat it." Nate simply explained.

"Bullshit." Ulrich outright rejected.

"Language."

"There is no way he is doing that, all I am hearing is gibberish. Who else is successfully decoding that gu- Prof. Port?"

"Looks like Pyrrha, Lie, Ruby and Weiss are doing just that. They are even taking notes." Nate added to put more emphasis. Although to be fair, Ruby's note were very brief and undetailed.

"The moral of the story, a true huntsmen must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated and wise." Prof. Port was concluding.

"See, you made me lost the ending and summary of that lecture." Nate complained.

" _Lecture_." Ulrich mouthed the word thinking his ears might have failed him.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Prof. Port asked.

"I do sir." Weiss exclaimed.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Prof. Port stated.

Weiss stood up from her seat and rushed to the locker room to get changed into a more suitable attire, her combat clothes. In the meantime Prof. Port were writing some notes on the board. While everyone else were going into debate whether or not the cage contained a Beowulf or Boarbatust, team RWBY were betting how long it will take her to defeat her opponent. Nate was a little concerned since he had actually never saw her fight before, Jaune was very eager to see her and her elegant fighting clot-style and, Ulrich was still on the fence whether or not he should paid attention to the fight at all.

When finally she came back, everyone's sight were on her but she showed no adverse reaction to it. But seem rather calm, as though she had been in a similar situation before, with a very stern face on. Everyone in team RWBY were cheering up for her, that's when she recoiled for a small instance, almost imperceptible to anyone watching, except for Ruby, Pyrrha and possibly Prof. Port.

"Alright, let the match begins." Prof. Port said while 'unlocking' the cage with his Blunderbuss.

Immediately after, the Boarbatusk charged at who it thinks might be person behind it's capture but Weiss dodged without panicking. While countering, her attacks landed on it's bone plates. Nevertheless she kept a level head-

"You can do it Weiss! Show them what team RWBY is capable of!" Ruby shouted from her seat.

Weiss maintained a semblance of a level head but, while dodging another attack she ended getting her sword stuck sideways of it's horns. That's when she remembered some of Prof. Port main points about the fatal weakness of a Boarbatusk.

"It's the belly Weiss. You should aim for the area lacking any bone structure." Ruby advised like a good leader and teammate, only to receive the opposite reaction she wished for.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss screamed at her, completely disregarding the threat in front of her. This resulted in her weapon, Myrtenaster, getting flung across the room.

"Hah hah, now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked rhetorically. But that was all she needed for to re-focus her attention back on the 'mission' at hand. Without any delay, she used her semblance to push her upward to dodge another straight attack and successfully picked up her weapon while the beast went colliding to the wall, apparently stuck. She then conjured her glyph in waiting for her adversary. The Boarbatusk spun backwards as a way to confused it's 'prey' and to get out of the wall, surprising everyone sitting. However, this proved to be a futile endeavor as a glyph appeared right before Weiss, stopping and confusing the monster. Seizing this opportunity, she then lunged herself with another glyph delivering the coup de grace.

"Well done miss Schnee, a lanky start but very strong finish. It appear we are indeed in front of a true huntress in training. This will be all for today. Remember to do your assigned readings and today's class. Class dismiss." Prof. Port ended and soon afterwards a ring was heard.

Everyone was heading out of the room but Ruby raced behind Weiss, in an attempt to understand her attitude during her fight. Expectedly she caught up with her fairly easily.

"Weiss, wait up. What was that all about?" Ruby asked concerned.

"It's all your fault! What do you think _you_ were doing?" Weiss rebuked.

"How is it my fault?" Ruby asked a little shocked.

"It's been your fault since the beginning. Back at the Emerald forest you acted like a child and only seem to be continuing so. And as a reward you get to be the leader?" Weiss was unapologetic as this point.

"Where all of this coming from? I thought you agreed to work as a team." Ruby tried.

"Not a team led by you." Weiss made it very clear. Deciding her views were correct, she continued her path toward Prof. Port leaving no arguments for Ruby to throw back.

' _Does that mean I am really that bad a leader?_ '' Ruby thought sadly.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Yang asked to no one in particular. "Weiss seemed more of a stuck-up than usual."

"Don't worry, Ruby is able to take care of herself." Blake stated while recalling to the Alpha Nevermore being beheaded by some little girl. "But if she ever fail, we will be here for her." She added.

"You know, I actually understand why Weiss lost it back then." Ulrich interjected.

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Well if what Nate said hold true, you know about them 'actually' taking notes, then that means she knew the weakness of the Boarbatusk." Ulrich stated.

"And your point is?" Nate supplied.

"Well it's more of a pet peeve than anything to be serious about. Simply put, I too hate it when someone tell me to do something I was about to do. I don't know about you guys, but this give me an impression that the other person think I am too stupid to know or too lazy to do the things I was 'about' to do. It might not be similar to what 'little princess' is experiencing right now, but this goes to show that we all know each other for a little over a day. So we might not want to jump off the gun too early by pretending to know what is happening." Ulrich concluded.

'Why are you being so rude?' Nate whispered to Ulrich while pulling him away from the group.

'Well it is the truth.' Ulrich simply replied.

'You never heard of the quote 'beautiful lies and ugly truth'?' Nate asked.

'I did.' He simply responded.

'You understand where I am going with this, then.' Nate proved his point.

"So, what were we supposed to do now?" Jaune asked to the group.

"I believe now is time for lunch." Lie replied.

"How about we wait for Ruby and Weiss at the cafeteria?" Blake asked Yang.

"Sure, I'll let them know through text." Yang replied, after taking out her scroll.

* * *

Ruby wandered slowly through the corridor, aimlessly. Up until now she was doing her best, at least tried. Despite everything that was happening; too much was occurring too quickly. She has been trying hard enough, no one could tell her she was in the wrong. Maybe then, she should simply retire, as she planned before at the courtyard. But wouldn't that be because she was too weak.

"I see something is troubling you, even though you are still very young to be letting it getting to you." Prof. Ozpin said from behind Ruby, immediately taking her out of her daze.

"Hah!...It's nothing, I swear." She responded while going from her ninja stance to a more relaxed one.

"By the look of it, it is safe to assume it's more than 'nothing'." He stated.

"Honestly, I think you might have done a mistake in appointing me as leader. I mean I am still young and lack two years worth of education and experience compared to the others. Maybe you should have chosen Weiss or someone else, not me." Ruby told Prof. Ozpin, with her voice becoming smaller and smaller.

"I will consider it, only if you told me what are the traits that make a great leader." Prof. Ozpin said while leaving the young huntress in training to ponder on the question.

Meanwhile, Weiss was also receiving her own share of 'wisdom' from Prof. Port.

"But sir, I have proven myself already, why can't I be the leader?" Weiss spoke with a tone hardly correct toward a teacher.

"Miss Schnee, your upbringing have brought you to believe that if you achieve any kind of success, you receive a suitable reward. But you would soon realize that even if you work hard that does not imply you would receive the reward you wanted or hoped for." Prof. Port stated.

"So what. Does that mean everything I am doing is for nothing." She argued back.

"Course not, sometimes the best reward are those that you learn and understand throughout time. Which is why, don't look at your current situation as a penalty or failure, but as a continuous or future reward. Use it as an occasion to be, not the best leader, but the best person you could be." Prof. Port finished and went on his way, leaving Weiss alone with her thoughts, until her scroll beeped, signalling a message, and another simultaneous beep was heard, giving away Ruby's hiding spot.

"Ruby come out, we need to talk." Weiss asked of Ruby.

Out behind the door, Ruby came out. Still fearful, of her reaction of peeping in on her conversation or of the leader shtick. Ruby maintained her face glued to the floor, awaiting her retribution but it never came. Feeling too much time had passed, she summoned all her courage and look back up at her and saw a doleful expression.

"What happened Weiss? Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, I want to offer my apology. My conduct left very little to be desired and may have even perturbed you. Which is why, I want to make it up for you by becoming a better partner and...even possibly... a friend." Weiss said with a very faint, yet genuine smile. "Starting with all the catch-up you need to do for the finals this year." She ended, maybe that would explained the smile.

"It's gonna be one rough year ahead, huh." Ruby said begrudgingly accepting her fate.

"Well, we do have to learn to work as a team. So I am assuming a lot of work."Weiss added.

"First thing first, let's go eat and meet the others. We don't want to be late for next class." Ruby said. She then lead the way, with Weiss not far behind.

* * *

At the cafeteria, everyone was nearly finished with their dishes and were talking about random stuffs. Yang and Nora were discussing about the probability of tricking a Beowulf to play catch. Lie and Blake were exchanging books title. Pyrrha and Nate were worrying too much, while Jaune and Ulrich tried to out-eat the other. Obviously not ending well.

"Our next class is combat, maybe it's not a good idea to eat too much." Pyrrha kind of advised to both Jaune and Ulrich.

"Let them be, they need to know what consequences taste like. Beside, they are both old enough." Nate told Pyrrha, while Jaune and Ulrich were one their fifth plate. Neither wanting the other to win, they decided to call it off for now.

When Ruby and Weiss entered the cafeteria, they were both surprised when a half filled tray went out of it's way to introduce itself to their faces.

"What is the meaning of this." Weiss inquired, frustration and anger stuck on her face.

"Don't fret, we were just...training our moderately long-distance throw, isn't that right guys?" Some tall orange hair brat answered, alongside some snickers and sound of approvals.

"This is neither the time nor place for such-"

"It's okay Weiss, most of the stuffs on it was used paper anyway. So no harm done." Ruby showed Weiss the tray. "Still, it is quite a rude thing to do, throwing away someone's hair clip." She said, with a bit of tension dripping in her voice. But it was enough for her sister, followed by her partner, to back her up.

"So whose hair clip is it?" She then asked the entire cafeteria.

A single shy hand rose from among so many kids, revealing a scared rabbit faunus girl. This made everyone in the cafeteria tense up, as arguably the strongest teams in the first year were up and prepared to rain chaos, as team RWBY, CRDN and some of team JNPR stand against each other.

"What? We didn't know that thing was in our tray. Maybe it just so happened to fall there when she walk by, who really knows." The now known as Cardin defended himself with faux theatrics.

"How about I try to know by asking your face directly about it?" Yang suggested angrily.

"How daring and lucky." He cockily responded back.

"Guys, it is illegal for us to fight within school premise." Nate informed.

"Let it be. I was kinda bored." Ulrich told Nate.

"A little help wouldn't hurt." Jaune hummed toward Nate and Ulrich. Still deciding whether it would be a good idea to stand by his teammates or not.

"I would appreciate it if all of you don't try to break the school's rules and regulations within your first day." Out of nowhere Prof. Glynda appeared, as if knowing something bad were going to happen.

"Professor, why are here, do you have errand for us?" Pyrrha asked, trying to divert her attention on something else.

"Simply put, all of you are late for my class." She replied with a blank face.

Realization hit everyone and they made way to attend combat class, in proper order of course. Guessed no one wanted to cross the most feared professor at Beacon academy. They arrived in front of the door, but they weren't given order to enter. Instead they were lead to the locker room.

"Since we are already due in time, today I will explain how to use your rocket locker in dire situations. I will need a voluntary student." Prof. Glynda started her 'lecture'.

"Jaune is willing, he is totally willing." Exclaimed Cardin.

"Is that so? I will take up your offer then." After which Jaune went near her and lend her his scroll. "When you open up this tab up top, you will see a rocket icon. First you need to put in your locker number and password. Then it will give the options of going to your location, it's location relative to yourself, lock and self-destruction."

This sent a shiver down all the students' back, alongside a dose of reality. As it is really telling why someone would need to self-destruct his/her weapon and other important stuff that might be in it, rather than a simple act of mischief.

"This will be all for today. Not to worry, first class tomorrow is combat practice. So do take a nice rest until then." Prof. Glynda advised.

Left with nothing to do, all the students went back to their room to discuss the first day at Beacon. Team RWBY went onto the Weiss situation and took it more of a simple misstep in achieving a greater and better teamwork. Team JNPR were having a discussion with Nora and how it is bad to hurt someone just 'cause', while trying to focus on future classes and their subject matter. And then there were Nate and Ulrich discussing about very important stuff while cleaning toilets.

"I think aura may have a hand in why most, to all, huntresses are pretty." Ulrich stated.

"..."

"I mean think about it, aura is proven to have a small healing effect, right. And if how beautiful you are is determined by how symmetrical you are, or in shape, wouldn't aura be a catalyst to make all huntresses be at their best, physically?" Ulrich said.

"Then what about us? I don't think all guys look cool or handsome." Nate countered, in an attempt to amuse Ulrich's conversation.

"That is simply because we are not girls. Maybe they think we look cool or something." Ulrich rebuked.

"Why are we even talking about this right now? We should be focusing on our fighting strategies, since we don't know how combat class works." Nate said picking up a notebook, trying to figure out how to fight as a pair.

"You don't know how, but most of us do. It is just match-ups between two people or more, afterwards she will find the areas we should focus more or improve on in our fighting stances and techniques." Ulrich explained briefly.

"But why fight each other if our enemies are the grimms? How does that help in the long term?" Nate argued back.

"Sparring is actually a very good way to improve. And I am sure you will soon find out. Another reason is the fact that our enemies aren't always the grimms but most often human and faunus." Ulrich simply said.

"Okay, I think I got it. But since we were talking about fighting, let's talk about our fighting styles. Or rather how you would describe it? And how did you incorporate your semblance with it?" Nate proposed.

""How about I show it to you tomorrow?" Ulrich paused thinking of another way to re-phrase that. "Or, whoever gets to fight tomorrow, the other has to guess what is his fighting styles, techniques, semblance and possible flaws. What do you think? It will be a good way to sharpened our sense of sight and a great team exercise to boost." He finished.

"What if we don't get pick, then what?" Nate counter-argued.

"Then we will have to wait the afternoon cleaning duties to talk about it." Ulrich said straightforward.

"True. Now, since we finished today's cleaning, how about we get something to eat. Everyone else must be there already." Nate checked the time to justify the grumbling of his stomach.

"You can go on ahead, I don't usually eat after the sun set." Ulrich stated.

"You sure?" Followed by a grunt of acknowledgement.

They both exited the toilet together but parted ways, one to the direction of cafeteria and the other took the direction of dorm room. And true to his word, the whole gang were there eating.

"Hey, what's up? Where is Ulrich?" Yang asked.

"Toilet duties, mostly and Ulrich said he had other plans. So what are you guys up to?" He asked back.

"Nothing much, just everyday talk about how some of our stuffs could hypothetically fit in your room." Ruby let slide. "Wait? Why do you have toilet duties in the first place?"

"Wait, you said something more concerning just now. But to answer the question, it's complicated." He said while taking a seat. "So, how much stuffs you planned to 'send' us?"

"Not a lot, is all I can say for the moment." Yang responded.

"What you guys planned to do later?" Jaune asked.

"Sleeping." Nate answered.

"Agreed." Pyrrha said, and nearly all of the others approved.

Ulrich was exiting the shower room with a satisfying but tired smile. "I guess tomorrow could be the day I make everything different. For the sake of my goals." Before he got the chance to go back to his room, he noticed Jaune going the opposite direction of team RNJR's room. "Weird, maybe he is hungry or something. But I'm way too tired and uninterested to check this out." He _told_ himself. Maybe he was really tired.

* * *

The next day was basically a repeat to the day before, except for minor differences in team RWBY cases. But ultimately everyone was early to class, and some of them were even in their combat outfit. Guessed no one wanted to cross the infamously strict professor.

"You guys ready to get your ass handed to you." Yang asked the gang.

"Don't get too cocky or you might not get selected to fight." Blake supplied.

"And language." Ruby reprimended.

Finally Prof. Goodwitch entered the room, and was pleasantly surprised that all her students were accounted for. "We will start by taking roll calls." Afterwards she started by explaining the rule for these mock fights. Like how it is okay to use semblances, but not okay to fight when someone's aura is in the red. Then she used a randomizer to choose the students in this sparring matches.

"The first pair to fight are Nate Crimson and Ulrich Alabaster. Can these students make their way to the stage." Prof. Goodwitch asked while bringing a certain device. When they both arrived after changing, they put their scrolls into the device and it started to fill a bar below their name.

Meanwhile both of them were in a state of shocked, really not seeing this one coming. Not being able to processed any information, they were silent the whole time.

"What are they doing?" Jaune asked.

Before anyone else questioned that thought, Pyrrha answered "They are just determining the amount of aura they both possess, to be able to judge when to call out the fight."

"Isn't that in percentage. Doesn't it affect the circumstances if the person had too much of it?" Jaune questioned back.

"Not really, since it's not a real fight. And it's kind of the only other way to determine when to call the match." Ruby responded this time.

"Wait, how does it appear as a health bar? How are they analyzing aura, in real time?" Jaune asked again.

"It's thanks to our scroll. It can detect the amount of aura someone possess. Sort of an aura sensor. The little device the professor brought is using all the information our scroll recorded, while we are at rest or otherwise, to determine how much aura we can generate or use." Lie explained.

"Oh, okay." Jaune nodded in understanding.

"Still I really want to know how this fight will turn out." Yang said.

"I concur." Blake stated while checking out their combat clothes and choices of weaponry.

"What do we do?" Nate whispered to Ulrich.

"I don't know. But simply, let's just fight to our heart content." Ulrich replied.

"Are both of the combatants ready?"

Both nodded.

"Fight!"

Both entered into their stance and start to round each other. Seemingly analyzing each of their movements Nate was the first one to pull out his weapon, a big metalic baseball bat. But Ulrich seemed unfazed and refuse to reciprocate. Then without warning dashed straight forward with an impressive speed, even catching Prof. Goodwitch of guard.

'What is he planning? A feint? Coming at me barehanded, is he not taking me seriously? Whatever, I'll just have to go all out.' Nate thought.

'Don't worry, I'll start easy with a warning punch and get things going steadily.' Ulrich reasoned.

Ulrich threw a hard right punch to Nate's face, but he managed to grab it with his left hand and used the momentum of the attack and let Ulrich go past him while going with the motion himself. This results in him being directly behind Ulrich, still unable to correct himself. Nate used this occasion to hit the back of Ulrich's head with his baseball bat, rendering him unconscious and therefore, unfit for battle.

Even with his aura still being in green, Prof. Goodwitch gave Nate the order to immediately take Ulrich to the infirmary. Everyone was shocked to see how quick the match took and the way it ended. Nate then pursued the professor's order and carried Ulrich to the infirmary. All the while Ulrich face was still stuck with the shocked face he made earlier, when he was countered.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said out loud, showing her displeasure for this anti-climatic ending.

"You think he will okay." Jaune asked to Pyrrha and Ruby.

"Of course, I mean his aura still in the green." Ruby replied unsure.

"Isn't that weird, though. The professor reacted as if it was an emergency." Nora added.

"I think the reason might be because of the blood." Lie pointed out.

"The logical conclusion here was that he was unprepared for Nate's attack." Weiss commented on the fight.

"Who would have thought _your_ friend was so weak." Cardin butted in while eyeing Jaune.

"Enough! Don't forget where all of you are right now." Prof. Goodwitch reprimanded. "We will continue class. The next pair will be selected shortly."

* * *

"So nothing is wrong with him." Nate asked the nurse slightly relieved.

"Nothing to worry about. But he will remain here, where we will keep an eye on him." The nurse known as Betty said. She moved to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it. "Here, show this to the professors whose class you will attend. You may leave now and visit after school hours." She then handed him the piece of paper. Nate took the paper and promptly left. He later rejoined Prof. Goodwitch's class, showed the information and went to his seat.

"So how is he?" Ruby asked.

"He will be okay. But he is still unconscious, so they are keeping him in to check if there are any anomalies." Nate replied.

"Still though, that was brutal. You are quite strong. I kinda want to have a little sparring match with you now." Yang commented.

"Maybe in the future." Nate answered silently wishing for the opposite to happen.

"So, are you going to visit him later?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, how about you guys?" Nate asked back.

"Of course." Ruby and Jaune replied.

"Anyway, what did I miss?" Nate asked.

"Nora going overboard." Lie responded.

* * *

The rest of the day went by very quickly. And near the end team RWBY went in to check whether Ulrich woke up. But since he was still sleeping, they didn't stay for long and went to do some more team exercises. Later Jaune came in with his team and stayed for a while until one by one they all left. Except for Jaune. Eventually Ulrich woke up, still a bit dizzy.

"Huh! Where am I? What happened?" He asked.

"Hey, keep it cool. You still to rest and have the nurse examine you." Jaune said.

"Nurse? What happened to me, and why my head hurt?" Ulrich asked confused.

"You don't remember?"

"We were, in the hall. Going to combat class… I remembered. Damn, that was a really clean hit from Nate." Ulrich replied still a little hazy.

"Aren't you mad?" Jaune asked this time.

"Why would I be mad. I mean, I thought the spar would have gone a different direction. But that was my mistake." Ulrich answered.

"Is that so." Jaune said while facing down at is injuries.

"What is it?"

"Today's match, all students were ranked based on our performance. And you are last." Jaune paused to let this information sank in. "By the way, I placed second to last." He later added with a dejected laugh.

Ulrich mull over this new information for some time then stated. "It doesn't actually matter, all I have to do is rise through the ranks. But, your case is different, isn't that right?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I...was watching you and Pyrrha from the trees. And I saw her unlocking your aura. Jaune, be real with me. Just tell me why."

"I don't understand where you are going with this bu-"

"Jaune! With all these informations, there can only be one explanation. You never had aura, but still made it to Beacon academy. Meaning you should have been really strong since the beginning. But you ended up second to last, with all these injuries to boost." Ulrich pointed to Jaune awaiting his excuse.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"The truth."

"I cheated my way in with fake transcripts." He blurted out after some time.

"Ohh."

"Is that really all you can say? So, what now, are you going to tell on me?" Jaune asked.

"Not really, I thought as much. That's why I want to train you." Ulrich replied.

"Huh? How did you even come to this line of thoughts."

"I told you I was watching, right. Seeing you keep up with all the others is actually quite something. How long have been training before entering Beacon academy?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I think for about a month or two." Jaune answered meekly.

"What? it's decided, we will start the training program tomorrow afternoon. Now go back to your dorm and try to finish as much readings and homework as possible, because it will be a lot tougher to keep up while being exhausted." Ulrich told Jaune.

"Alright." Jaune replied, going to the door. "Thanks." He uttered before leaving. But not before someone else got in, making both of them clashed.

"Are you alright?" Nate asked surprised.

"I'm fine." Jaune simply said and left.

"What is up with him?"

"Don't worry about him. What about you, what were you up to?" Ulrich wondered.

"Copying notes you missed." Nate said, showing him a notebook.

"Thanks. By the way, what is your rank?"

"Third."

"Is that so." Ulrich mused.

"I get it. I am sorry for not going with your plan. I just thought, with the circumstances, it would have been rendered void." Nate explained.

"Don't worry I forgive you. Still what do you think those ranks do or imply?" Ulrich questioned with Nate just shrugged.

* * *

"This the footage from today's sparring matches. As you can see, the first one to go against one another were Mr. Crimson and Mr. Alabaster." Glynda stated while facing a large screen showing the aforementioned statement. "The fight ended quickly with a resounding victory from Mr. Crimson. I guess, you could say I was right about Mr. Alabaster being sub par compare to the other students entering this year."

"Indeed I am expecting a lot from this year's freshmen." Ozpin said while contemplating something completely different.

"Speaking of, can you detail me the reasoning for this year leaders?" Glynda asked.

"Are you referring to Mr. Arc? Well it is quite simple. The other members were simply not up to take such a task." Ozpin replied.

"What?"

"Miss Nikos has too much going on with her and her reputation. Mr. Ren's attitude conflict with being a leader, someone always on the front. And Miss Valkyrie, screams bad idea." Ozpin explained.

"Then what about the other teams. Is it because of their names? Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose and CRDN by Cardin Winchester." Glynda asked.

No answer. Only the sound of drinking.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Getting used to a student lifestyles.**

 **AN: What's up, been a long time. Like a really long time. I am quite ashamed, but it's probably something I would do again, sorry. Now for the excuses; firstly, I am lazy and secondly I have a lot on my hand right now. Everyday I return home exhausted with only one thing in mind: relax. Still, my desire to finish this fanfic remain. So I will try to upload as much as possible. Also, you will soon find out how I actually view the show and how it defers to others.**

 **On a different note, I decided not to watch volume 5 or any volume that's coming afterwards to stay true to this fanfic, so no spoilers.**

 **Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to point out anything I miss, or errors.**

 **Until next time. Drink water.**


End file.
